


Firefly

by takahoe



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, another request on tumblr, i'm open for commissions now btw!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takahoe/pseuds/takahoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru sees Makoto grimace at his touch and he flinches, pulling back his hand as though he’s the one that’s been burned. “Takeru?” Makoto asks gently, grabbing Takeru’s hand and pulling him into his own lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefly

_His touch feels like the sun._ When Takeru touches him, Makoto’s whole body feels warm, as if burns might appear when Takeru removes his hands. Makoto fears touching him, for he sees himself withering at Takeru’s radiating heat.

With Makoto sitting down with his legs spread out in front of him with his towel covering his crotch, Takeru crawls forward towards him, letting his towel fall on the floor. They’ve just finished bathing together and Takeru cannot keep his hands off Makoto’s chest. 

Takeru sees Makoto grimace at his touch and he flinches, pulling back his hand as though he’s the one that’s been burned. “Takeru?” Makoto asks gently, grabbing Takeru’s hand and pulling him into his own lap.

Feeling each other’s body heat this close causes both Makoto and Takeru to start breathing heavily. Takeru rotates his body in Makoto’s lap and removes the towel covering Makoto’s dick.

“It’s so big…” Takeru whispers, burying his face in Makoto’s neck. He wraps his legs around Makoto’s waist and prays Makoto will get the hint. They’ve never done this before. Gotten so close… but never actually gone through with it. 

Makoto’s hands linger on Takeru’s hips. too nervous to grab harder but too desperate to let go. Takeru presses his head into Makoto’s shoulder even harder, and looks down at their dicks. Taking both of their dicks in his hands, Takeru rubs from the base to the tip, gently jacking them both off. 

Taking Takeru’s cue, Makoto takes it one step further and separates their dicks so he can grab onto Takeru’s. He’s seen the way Takeru looks at his hands, knows how desperately Takeru wants to taste them, wants them inside him. Makoto slows his pace and presses his thumb into Takeru’s slit and that’s all it takes. Takeru’s comes all over Makoto’s fingers, cum dripping down Makoto’s hand. 

Suddenly Makoto has a bright idea and takes half the cum falling off his hand and smears it all over his dick. While one of his hands goes into Takeru’s mouth, letting him lick the cum off Makoto’s fingers like a hungry fiend, the other hand goes to prop up Takeru so he can position himself over Makoto’s dick.

With his dick covered in Takeru’s cum, Makoto rubs Takeru’s hole and presses his dick past the first ring of muscles slowly. Without very much prep, Takeru reminds himself to take it slowly, using the cum dripping off Makoto’s dick as lube. 

Slowly sliding down, Takeru feels it start to burn but it doesn’t matter. Feeling Makoto inside him is all he’s been thinking about for the past week and this is all he wants. As if they’re linked at the very core, Makoto finally gives in and grabs Takeru’s hips hard and shoves Takeru down on his dick until he’s all the way inside.

As Takeru begins to grind his hips, Makoto’s lips go to his neck, pressing kisses up and down the side of Takeru’s neck, sucking a mark where his neck meets his shoulder. Feeling Makoto’s mark blossom, Takeru lifts his head. His lips are parted and he’s breathing heavy, and Makoto cannot resist him. Pressing his lips to Takeru’s, he suckles Takeru’s tongue and lips. Kissing him gently and getting rougher as they kiss more. 

With his lips occupied, Takeru begins to bounce on Makoto’s dick. Taking all of it each time he drops down, Takeru is making the _cutest_ sounds Makoto has ever heard into Makoto’s mouth. Kissing languidly at the same pace as Makoto is fucking Takeru, they’re saving every single moment of this.

“Does it hurt?” Makoto asks, taking Takeru’s soft dick in his hand and stroking him again.

“Overstimulated, Makoto-niichan…” Takeru replies, thrusting his hips into Makoto’s grasp, “but feels good… make me come again…”

Makoto obliges. Stroking Takeru more fiercely as Takeru rises and falls on his dick, Makoto feels his orgasm coming and it’s coming fast.

“I need to pull out, Takeru,” Makoto breathes, trying to pull Takeru off his dick. 

“No.”

Takeru is stubborn, tightening his hole around Makoto’s dick. “I want you to finish inside me.” 

“You asked for it.” 

Pushing his release into Takeru, Makoto sees the cum overflow and leak outside of Takeru’s hole and onto Makoto’s thighs. Takeru whimpers and flops down, letting all the energy fall out of his body. 

Cum all over his hand again, Makoto notices Takeru managed to cum for a second time. He’s so slutty, Makoto thinks to himself.

“Makoto-niichan comes a lot…” Takeru groans, pulling himself off of Makoto’s dick and falling down on his back, dick still twitching against his stomach.

Makoto groans, flopping down right next to him, already thinking about the next time he could convince Takeru to do this with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> http://zyuohger.tumblr.com/  
> i also take commissions!
> 
> pls come talk to me if u like kr/sentai


End file.
